


The Way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love

by Chloe_marseillaise_loki



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_marseillaise_loki/pseuds/Chloe_marseillaise_loki
Summary: What if Laurie and Amy had taken longer before rushing to get married? What if Aunt March had been able to accompany them back to Massachusetts? How will the March and Mr. Laurence find out about Amy and Laurie's relationship?Love is something unexpected that happens in inexplicable situations and when it is true it braves all obstacles.Based on the idea #justanavengersfan on Tumblr.English version
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome :).

The letter who change everything

Location London, Laurie's room.

I've only been in London for 2 or 3 weeks, or would it be 4? I don't know anymore, to tell the truth, time seems to pass incredibly slowly, I'm bored, London life doesn't attract me. Dancing with young women, drinking more than I should and doing nothing depresses me. I have now reached a point where a simple daily gesture reminds me of it. I get out of bed after the first rays of sunshine have appeared, I look for a moment at this spectacle and this yellow colour reminds me of her silky blond hair, I dream of being able to gently run my hand through her curls, or to undo her hair with ammunition. When I sit at the breakfast table in front of my cup of coffee I think back to the moments when she gently rebuffed me, reminding me that coffee was not recommended in large quantities. Then if I simply wander around town, every blue or white hat, every trolley reminds me of our reunion and the different appointments we had. It is so powerfully anchored in me that the love I had for Jo pales dangerously in comparison to the love I have for Amy. I miss her, her refusal in the face of my semi-declaration didn't make me so sad, I even came out of it with an even more powerful love. But obviously my simple love won't be enough for her, Amy is a strong woman, she wants to help her family, even if it means sacrificing herself. Aunt March understood this and took advantage of Amy's wise and secure attitude.

Amy March, when her name passes the barrier of my lips I feel a gentle warmth taking hold of me, thinking of the angular curve of her face, her round eyes, her baby mouth and... a smile comes to light up my face, I see the scene of our first meeting, this young girl walking around my house in desperate search. Her sad face had moved me, and her ardour had amazed me, but I was a kid who stopped at Jo March's beauty and couldn't grasp Amy March's gentleness and sincerity. I played without knowing it and this is how the good god punishes me, I am now really in love and my dirty old friend Fred prevents me from grasping this happiness.

Would Amy despise me anyway? These letters have become rare, if not non-existent since I left for London. Should I write to her? Should I join her and try again before it's too late? Or is it already too late? Oh I can't take it anymore! All I want is a simple letter in a blue ribbon, like the one she used to send me. My thoughts continued to wander when suddenly a knock at my door rang, I was about to open and in front of me was a butler, he handed me a letter with my name written on it and it was beautifully surrounded by a blue ribbon. I smiled unconsciously. I thanked the man and went and sat down in the leather armchair I had sat in earlier, I put the letter in front of me. What should I do? Open it or let it rest on the table? Its contents terrified me, the inside of this letter could seal my last hopes for good. But if I don't open it I won't be able to answer it and I won't be able to leave it unanswered. Love is something complicated and almost elusive to understand. I thought I was forever in love with Jo, but in the end it was only a love that I believed to be the only one in my existence. I didn't want to open my eyes to what I could see elsewhere, I thought that love could be controlled and appear as if by magic, I wanted to force Jo's heart to love me, but you can't force a heart to do what it doesn't want to do. I look again at this letter, the letters of my first name are delicately inscribed as if to attenuate the contents of the inside of it. I haven't felt this feeling of fear and palpitations since Jo's refusal but this time it's different, I know that whatever the outcome this one will make me either the luckiest or the most desperate man in history. I delicately take this letter in my hands, I untie with infinite delicacy the blue ribbon that surrounds it, I leave it in the palm of my hand for a few moments, then I close it to keep this little object of hope as a good luck charm. All I wish is that the news is not about her future marriage. I finally open this letter.

Dear Laurie,

I haven't written to you for several weeks now, I am very sorry, but when I wanted to come and talk to you Aunt March informed me of your hasty departure for London. I then found myself a little lost in what I had to do, I didn't know if you would have deigned to answer one of my letters after how our last meeting in the park had gone.  
First of all, my dear Laurie, I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I just hope that what I did was worth it and that I won't regret it in the future.  
I turned down Fred Vaughn.  
I would have liked to talk to you face to face but your hasty departure prevented me from doing so. I understood that I could never give him the love I have for you. Seeing you love Jo for all these years has been physically and mentally heartbreaking, I now embark on a journey into the unknown by confessing all this to you, I hope that what you pretended to imply in the park that day is not just smoke and mirrors and that as soon as we go back to Massachusetts you will not leave me and make me regret my refusal.  
My dear Laurie you have always known me as the strong and confident Amy of these choices, but this time I made a choice from the heart and I hope my heart doesn't deceive.  
Please join me in Paris soon, I wish we could talk about it in person.

Before leaving you to face your reflections my dear Laurie, I wanted to thank you. You have been the best companion of Parisian adventures that I could have dreamed of, despite your few slip-ups. You have been a great support and a warm presence in difficult moments. I don't think that Marmee or Jo would have been as present as you were.

Thank you Laurie.  
Your Amy March.

I was speechless in the face of this letter that exceeded all my expectations. Amy does not despise me, she even wishes I would join her in Paris. She refused Fred... I have nothing more to do in London. I get up and go out into the corridor called a butler, I see one at the end of the corridor, I call out to him.

Laurie: My dear, when does the next boat to Paris leave?

He signals me to wait a moment, he goes into a room at the side, he emerges from it just a few moments later.

Butler: The next boat leaves at 8 pm, sir.

Laurie: Well thank you, could you let the reception know that I'm leaving my room?

Butler: Yes, sir.

Laurie: Thank you.

I ran to my room and picked up my suitcase and dropped off my few things, the boat was leaving in less than an hour. After I had everything together I would go to the table where I had left the letter and the ribbon, I would take them, put the letter in the inside of my jacket, and wrap the ribbon around my wrist. I studied it for a while, all my fears had suddenly disappeared giving way to a feeling of intense hope. I didn't think much longer and started running again to get my boat.  
Amy March I won't make you regret your choice rest assured.

Paris the place of the soul mates

Outdoor POS:

A young woman with blond hair braided into a bun is standing in front of her easel in full reflection, she has been sitting in front of it for about 2 hours. She has been sitting in front of her easel for about 2 hours. She is trying to paint a bouquet of red and white roses again, she would like her painting to have something transcendental, that when you look at it you will see something more than just the representation of a bouquet, But no matter how hard she tried to focus her mind on her work, he decided otherwise and let himself think of a tall young man with a casual look, jet black hair in a style that is so characteristic of him, and green eyes that when you immerse yourself in it for too long your mind is disturbed and marked forever. Her mind is so immersed in thought that she can't hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

POS Laurie:

I had been travelling to Paris for two days and had barely set foot on French soil when I set out to find Amy. I had made a diversion to the March residence but Aunt March wasn't there and Amy's cousins told me that she had been in her studio since dawn. I thanked them very much and set off to the studio. When I arrived in front of the door I hesitated for a moment, should I knock like any uninvited person? No, I'll surprise her by coming back without making any noise. I then pushed open the studio door and went inside as quietly as possible. When I shifted my head to the side of the door, that's when I saw her, she turned her back to me, facing her easel she seemed to be in full reflection, my God, even from behind this woman is splendid. I approached her discreetly, I saw an armchair positioned just behind her, I sat in it so that my legs were held by the left armrest and so I could see part of her face, I studied it for a moment, this baby face, so familiar, warmed my heart. I finally decided to bring her out of her torpor.

Laurie: "Doubt the fire is in the earth, doubt the stars move, doubt the truth is the truth, but don't doubt my love".

Her reaction wasn't long in coming, she was startled and had to hold on slightly to her easel, I heard her take a breath before she deigned to turn her head in my direction. Her face still expressed the astonishment she had felt when she heard my voice. A significant smile spread across my face before I could stop it.

Amy: William Shakespeare, Hamlet.

I nodded in agreement.

Laurie: One of the few things Mr. Brooke had managed to teach me.

Amy: I see, you must have brought it out a lot of times to different young women.

Laurie: Shakespeare's verses are distributed sparingly to the one who deserves the attention.

I saw a semblance of a smile on the corner of her lips, I couldn't help but give off a little smile of admiration. I looked away from her beauty for a moment.

Laurie: How does Fred wear it?

Amy: You must know because you're here now, not in London.

Amy March is not easily fooled by my little shenanigans.

I can see her from the corner of her eye putting her rag and brushes on the edge of the easel. Then I turn my gaze in her direction again, this time it's in her eyes.

Amy: I'm not marrying Fred, I didn't love him as I should have, you don't have to do anything or say anything. I just wanted to keep you informed.

Laurie: Amy?

While she was talking she couldn't help but look down, so you didn't see that I had stood up and we were now face to face.

Amy: Y... yes?

Laurie: Let me tell you something important.

I got a little closer to her while still maintaining eye contact. She was now stuck between me and the easel. She had no choice but to listen to me, I saw that this situation was troubling her because her breath was starting to become unstable and her cheeks were tending to a slight pinkish colour, it made me feel like I had to keep going, I was troubling Amy March and I was very happy about it. If she only knew how much she obsessed my thoughts and moreover my heart.

POS Amy:

Laurie's face and especially her body had become far too close for a friendly relationship between a man and a woman, I was completely taken aback. Only he could make me feel this way. But I shouldn't get the wrong idea, he could very well be playing with my feelings, making me believe that he would love me for a while and as soon as we returned to Massachusetts it would disappear like a leaf blown away by the wind as soon as Jo came back to the front of the stage. Unfortunately I couldn't stop my body from reacting to this situation, my breath would become erratic, my cheeks would get colored and my hands would become clammy. I could only get out of this situation by waiting for him to confess to me what he wanted to tell me. I managed to raise my face towards his, I concentrated to get my mind back and manage to keep a neutral face which seemed almost impossible given our position.

Laurie: Is everything okay Amy? You seem to be confused.

Laurence is always such a tease.

Amy: I...I have no idea what you're talking about, dear. Well now tell me what you wanted to tell me.

Our eyes were immersed in each other, nothing around us mattered. I could see a kind of spark in his deep green eyes, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so I couldn't prepare myself for what he was going to tell me. I came to my senses when I heard the sound of his voice.

Laurie: Amy March first of all you must know something of paramount importance, you are the only woman who ever managed to tame and subdue Theodore Laurence, Jo was my childhood crush but she never managed to tame me completely. I realise today that this love was finally only a childish infatuation, I thought I was in love with her and that she would fall in love with me if I stopped doing everything she hated, I had stopped playing pool, frivolity for her but deep down I wasn't happy about it, true love doesn't ask you to transform yourself into someone you're not. You Amy managed to infiltrate my whole being, my mind is permeated with your presence. You have entered me like the sweetest of melodies. You opened my eyes to the mistakes I could make, but at no time did you try to shape me into the way you would want me to be. You Amy March knew how to love the sad but eccentric Theodore Laurence in his faults and qualities. Unfortunately, I was unable to detect all your singular goodness, your illuminating beauty, your uniqueness, and of course your love which deserved the most careful attention. Knowing that Fred was listed for your love made me feel a deep sense of jealousy that at first I repelled thinking that it was just a simple protective feeling towards you, but I was wrong, this unpleasant feeling was simply the proof of my love for you. You are a strong woman Amy, you are not inferior to Jo and in no way a second choice, you have revealed a real secret to me in these few weeks spent with you my dear Amy. You probably have no idea what it is, I'm going to confide it to you. Amy, you are not a second choice, and you are not the one I am satisfied with Jo's refusal. No Amy I choose you because you are the choice of the heart, the purest and truest choice. I love you Amy March and that is not going to go away and this is not just talk. I love you with all my heart Amy, and if you would refuse my advances I would understand knowing my past but know that I could not promise to stop loving you. I have closed my eyes for too long, now they only want to be in relationship with yours. And even though you despise me I will continue to love you Amy March until my last breath.

I was petrified as if I was out of time, I didn't seem to be fully aware of everything Laurie had just given me. My mind didn't seem to want to integrate everything, as if it still doubted the veracity of her revelations. The love of my life confessed to me in the most passionate way what he feels for me, the childhood me who dreamed of a prince on a white horse coming to sweep her away from her sad existence would be shocked too. Throughout his speech I had not taken my eyes off him, trying to find out if everything he confided in me was true. Tears were appearing.

One of Laurie's hands wiped a salty tear from my cheek. I then saw his whole face, it reflected all his anguish at my reaction, perhaps he was afraid I would send him away like Jo did, but I wouldn't make that mistake. I just hope that he will be able to prove to me the veracity of his words over time. I felt him release his hand, then began to move away from me as a sign of reminiscence, a wave of panic rose up inside me and I grabbed his wrist, the brief memory of that evening at the ball came back to me like a flash, this time the roles were reversed. He looked for a moment at my hand around his wrist and then came and laid his eyes on me.

Amy: Laurie I'm not Jo and I hope you know that, I'm not as fiery as her, I'm not as eccentric. I've changed since I was a child, I have my whims sometimes but now I know what I wish for and what I don't wish for, life has taught me to rely on myself to survive. I wouldn't have been happy with Fred, I wouldn't have loved him as I should have because you have haunted my thoughts since you arrived in Paris. You can't imagine how much it hurt me to see you destroyed by Jo's refusal. I knew I could never match her in your heart.

I took a breath before continuing, what was to follow would change our lives forever.

Amy: But... but I want you to know Theodore Laurence that I love you, and I always have, so please don't make me regret my choice.

Laurie's hands came to rest, one on the edge of my cheek, the other at the base of my neck. Her face was now just inches away from mine, I could feel her breath and the smell of her eau de Cologne, an intoxicating perfume.

Laurie: One last thing to prove to you the truth of my love Amy March, I tried to write my opera, when I dreamt about it at night my heroine was not brunette Amy, she was blonde.

He marks a time as if to come to his senses. My heart was beating so hard that I was almost shaking.

Laurie: I love you Amy March, for who you are, and you are certainly not my consolation prize, you are the one I was meant to be with.

I didn't have time to think about it any more than his lips came to rest on mine in a pressing kiss, a thousand sensations came to me, my mind was on fire, I had never felt this before. It was as if I was disconnected from the outside world as when I paint but this time I am with someone else. I then felt him move backwards but didn't give him the opportunity to do so by catching him by the collar of his flannel and I came to put my lips on his in a ferocious kiss, I didn't know I was so wild, my hands came to the back of his neck and his hands crossed around my hips. This time my whole being was on fire. After a few minutes of a heated demonstration of our love, we pulled each other back slightly out of breath, our foreheads glued together.

Laurie: Amy March you will be the death of me.

I laughed, with a gentle laugh, and he followed me. We emerged from our reverie as the wheels of a horse-drawn carriage rolled into the driveway. Gee Aunt March I had forgotten she was coming to pick me up. I tried to get out of Laurie's embrace, if Aunt March saw us like this I was afraid she might be uncomfortable. But Laurie didn't seem to want to let me go, he hugged me more. I moved my gaze in his direction again.

Amy: Laurie, if Aunt March finds us like this I'm afraid she'll faint...

Laurie: Let her faint, I intend to show off my happiness my dear Amy.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight puff of amusement.

Amy: You will never change my dear Laurie.

Laurie: What's the occasion? You like it far too much my dear Amy.

The sound of the horses stopping on the gravel could be heard in the background.

I was getting a little more worried about the situation. I finally found a solution, and I was sure he couldn't refuse my proposal, hoping he wouldn't take too much advantage of it. I then smiled at him mischievously, he looked at me strangely.

Amy: Laurie Aunt March is about to walk through that door, I wouldn't want to greet him with my paint apron, so would you be so kind as to unbutton me?

I saw a smile of understanding pass over her features, soon replaced by a mischievous smile. I feel that I should have found another parade.

Laurie: But with pleasure darling.

At the understanding of the name my body was crossed with a pleasant shiver and my cheeks warmed slightly.

He released his grip around my hips and moved behind me in one stride, I could feel his presence behind me. This man had the gift of making me forget what was around me when he was close to me. I heard the first buttons undo, when I thought he was at the knot I started to pull slightly on my apron and move in the direction of the door. Suddenly I felt an arm grabbing me by the hip, preventing me from any further movement, I was rooted in place when I felt it come to rest in the left hollow of my neck of the lips. A hitherto unknown sound spurted out of my mouth, a sensation beyond what I had experienced a few moments before. I felt him smile on my neck, as if satisfied with what he had just created in me.

Aunt March: Well, well, I can see what it's like to leave you unattended this morning, Amy.

I was startled at Aunt March's agreement, I tried to get out of Laurie's grip but Laurie didn't seem to make up his mind despite Aunt March's appearance. I was having a hard time staying focused.

Aunt March: Mr. Laurence it would be too much to ask you to move your hold on my niece's neck for a few moments, though I doubt you would mind, but I must take you away from your occupations for a few moments.

I heard a low growl from Laurie, I smiled even though the situation was most embarrassing. He then raised his head and looked in the direction of Aunt March. His arms wrapped around each of my hips in a gesture that I would describe as protective, I couldn't help but turn my gaze in her direction for a moment, I looked for a few seconds at this tender face, a smile of happiness adorning my features. He wasn't looking at me, because he was in the middle of a conversation with Aunt March, but I could see his cheeks were coloured slightly pink. So he was not the only one who could make me blush, well, we will be able to play Mr. Laurence. I redirected my mind to conversation.

Aunt March: Well, I won't tell your parents about your history, but when you come to Massachusetts you two will have to do all the things that a good marriage should do. And thus make Amy a respectable wife. Well I have to go and make the final preparations for our imminent departure.

Amy: You're finally coming with us, Aunt March? Is your health improving?

Aunt March: Yes my dear child, now let's get to young Beth's bedside as soon as possible. I am waiting for you in the carriage.

At these last words she turned her heels. I looked for a moment at the emptiness, reality had just come back to me, Beth's illness, the return to America, and above all Jo. Laurie noticed my discomfort, he came and stood in front of me without letting go of me completely, he simply took one of his hands to place it on my chin and thus to tell me to look at him.

Laurie: Amy tell me what's on your mind.

Amy: Laurie, I'm scared, scared of losing Beth, of being too late and not being able to say goodbye. Afraid of our return to Massachusetts, afraid of how our parents will react to the news of our situation and especially Jo's situation.

Laurie: Amy, you are the one I love and want, not Jo...

Amy: I know that, Laurie, but will you please keep our relationship a secret until we've had time to get back on our feet... I don't want you to think it's because I'm ashamed of you, not at all! I'm even completely confused by your revelations and I can't help but have a constant smile on my face, but I need to face Marmee and Jo first and see how they welcome me.

Laurie always holding my chin between her fingers has made me move my gaze in her direction, which I did. Tears had begun to form at the tips of my eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his thumb. I plunged my gaze into his and saw a strong tenderness emanating from them.

Laurie: We'll take all the time you need, my Lady, I love you too much to deny you anything, but know that if one man even tries to lay eyes on your beauty I'll be happy to send him back for you.

I laugh, he knew how to make me smile again even in difficult situations.

Amy: I love you my Lord.

Laurie: I like that nickname, I think you should call your drawings of me that.

I gave him a slight blow on the shoulder as a sign of disapproval. In response he smiled innocently at me. Then he came and put his lips on mine. Who said I didn't do it already ?


	2. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love 1.2

Massachusetts places of troubles

On the road:

PDV Laurie:

Amy, Aunt March and I were comfortably installed in the carriage that took us from the port to the March family home, my grandfather was installed in another one due to the lack of space created by Amy and Aunt March's dresses. He had been astonished by my strong willingness to get into their carriage, to avoid any suspicion on his part I told him that I preferred to stay with Amy to make sure that she would be able to keep up with the terrible news of Beth's health. He understood, and now here we are a few kilometers away from home, Amy was asleep during the trip, when I had detected her fatigue due to the fluttering of her eyelashes I had encouraged him to come and rest his head on my thighs. She was so tired that she didn't think for a moment about propriety. She had settled down and fell asleep very soon afterwards. For several minutes I had been making a meticulous study of her features, my hand passing delicately through her hair which she had let loose due to the long journey. Nothing could take me out of my daydream, I was becoming more and more in love with Amy, the one who had refused the proposal of a rich man who could have perfectly provided for her and would have made her family proud, the woman who helped me during my moments of debauchery, finally, the one who never stopped loving me in spite of the love I had for Jo and from whom she had had to draw this one for fear of rejection if it were to be unveiled. This woman who left her family behind to try to succeed in Europe, Amy was gifted in what she painted even if it wasn't enough for her. This woman was a ray of sunshine, the ray my heart lacked to shine. I stared at her closed eyelids and the gentle rise of her breath, I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at her every moment, as if I was afraid she would disappear in a breath. I felt a glance coming in my direction, I raised my face from the meticulous study he was doing, I met the look of Aunt March, she was looking at me with questioning.  
Aunt March: So you sincerely love her, Laurie Laurence?

Laurie: I love her as I have never loved anyone Aunt March, I just hope I am worthy of her love.

She laughs slightly.

Aunt March: That's not the question, dear Laurence. During your impromptu visit to my office before you left for London, Amy came to see me, she was looking for you, but I informed her of your hasty departure for London, she was surprised and then informed me of her refusal at the request of Mr. Vaugn. I knew that for her to turn down such an opportunity was that she had someone in mind and that it was not just a passing fancy. I did not succeed in making her confess to whom this love was being shown but I understood that it was being shown to you in view of her reaction to the announcement of your departure for the English capital. I do not doubt her sincere love for you, but are you really ready to commit to a relationship that you know will not be the same as you hoped for with Jo? Amy is a wise force, she needs reassurance and above all a show of affection. This poor child has always lived in the shadow of these two elders, and has not always received all the love she would have needed. So I would like to hear in your own voice that you will protect her and take good care of her, unfortunately I will not stay on this earth indefinitely.  
I was looking at Aunt March from a different perspective, this woman who was so cold and calculating in the past was now showing a completely different face, a strangely more human side. But I could hear her worries.

Laurie: I understand that you approve of the evolution of our relationship, ma'am. Then I promise to take care of her and cherish her until I can no longer afford it. I have understood many of my past mistakes, it will take me a while before Amy trusts me more than she does, and when we return to our homeland I will be able to prove to her all that I have told her. I may never be able to earn all of her love, but I will do what I can to make sure I never hurt her again. Our life won't be a long, quiet river, but I'm willing to take those risks as long as I can have her by my side.  
Aunt March smiled at me, a sincere smile that I sent back to her, the driver pulled us out of our bubble by informing us of our upcoming arrival, I felt Amy move from her position on my thighs. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments, the time to familiarize herself with the light and her surroundings. I gently moved one of her hairs that had stuck to her cheek.

Laurie: Rest my Lady?

She smiles at the understanding of her nickname, those smiles...

Amy: Perfectly my Lord. Are we there yet?

The carriage stopped suddenly.

Aunt March: I presume so.

At the understanding of Aunt March's voice, Amy realized the position she was in and a bright red color came to color her cheeks.

Amy: T... Aunt March... I...

Aunt March: It's nothing my dear child, I had a delicious chat with Laurie before you woke up, you don't have to explain anything.

Amy: B... Okay, that's fine.

Her discomfort made me smile, I came over and gave her a gentle kiss on her still glowing cheek. With my lips pressed down I whispered sweetly in the crook of her ear.

Laurie (whispering): You should wear this color more often, it suits your complexion perfectly.

Her redness was getting more pronounced.

Amy: B...well, shall we go?

Aunt March: I can't go with you kids because I have to drop off all my stuff at the mansion. But I'll be there in about 30 minutes or so. Would you be so kind as to let your mother know for me?

Amy: Sure, Aunt March.

Amy was starting to smooth out her dress so she could come downstairs.

Aunt March: But before you rush, my dear child, I think it would be best if you readjust your hair if you don't want to raise suspicions about you and Mr. Laurence's situation.

Amy suddenly realized that she had left her hair completely loose, so she tied up her long blonde hair in a conventional bun for lack of time.

After finishing her task she looked at Aunt March to see if she was okay, but I could see in her eyes that something seemed to be troubling her.

Laurie: Amy? Is everything okay?

She turned her eyes in my direction, and that's when I could see the worry in her soft features. I took her hands in a reassuring gesture to encourage her to talk to me. She took a quick breath.

Amy: I'm scared, scared to see the truth about Beth's condition and especially to see Jo, Marmee... To see that familiar environment again, which is not really familiar anymore.

Laurie: I understand your fears Amy, but you don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you, I know you still want to keep the evolution of our relationship a secret, but I want you to know that you have someone there to support you. I know that you are afraid that as soon as I walk through that door, I'm going to throw myself in Jo's arms...

I saw her face close in the face of my bringing to light one of her greatest fears. I came to place the palm of my hand against her cheek in a comforting and strong gesture.

Laurie:... but at no time will that happen, Jo is part of my past. You Amy March is the one I am courting, I love, cherish and wish only one thing from you: to ask for your hand before a man has the horrible thought of courting you, I love you for who you are and what you bring to my little life. I can't promise you that I won't speak to Jo or else I'll create suspicion in her, and I hope you will take my words into consideration. You are a strong woman, my dear Amy, and I do not doubt for a moment that you will be able to face the next events.  
She looked me in the eye for another moment, and I could see her inner battle.

Amy: You're right, I can do it, I will do it, for you, Laurie, and for Beth.

We smiled together, and I came over and gave her a gentle kiss on the nose.

Aunt March: Good young lovebirds, if you don't hurry down a little bit I'm afraid I'm going to take root.

Amy: Oh... yes, sorry Aunt March, thanks again for the trip to Europe and I'll see you soon. Let's go, Laurie.

Laurie: See you again Mrs. March.

Aunt March: Nice to see you kids.

I walked through the carriage door before Amy, with the driver holding it for us, and I reached out my hand to help Amy down the stairs. Her black silk petticoats were twirling in the light late afternoon breeze. We looked for a moment at the entrance, then I held out my arm to take her away, she graciously took it and we walked towards the entrance of the market. This meeting was going to sign the definitive return of Amy March and Laurie Laurence, this end of day was going to be eventful.  
Welcome home sweetheart?

Outdoor POS:

Amy and Laurie had just returned home about 20 minutes ago, she and he were getting acquainted with Jon and Meg's children, when no one was paying attention to Laurie's movements, he passed a delicate hand down Amy's lower back in a gesture of comfort and support. Amy would thank him by leaning on it. All this was moved to different corners of the living room, Amy and Laurie were seated on the large seat near the dining table talking with Meg and Marmee, Amy was asking questions about Beth's condition. Obviously, Beth's condition hadn't improved, Marmee wasn't very optimistic, but she didn't want to bring it up in front of Jo, knowing that Jo didn't want to think about it, and was fighting the idea that little Beth March would make it. Speaking of Jo Laurie realized that she was not in the room, he studied the surroundings slightly, no trace of her, he assumed that she must be hiding in the attic. He then asked Marmee where she was so that he could go and greet her, Marmee informed him of what he already suspected, he thanked her, she gave him a smile of acquaintance, Laurie did not take it into account, when he arrived near the stairs he looked in the direction of Amy, she gave him a discreet nod, he smiled reassured. Now he had to face his past.

Here he was in the attic, he walked for a few moments, inspecting his surroundings, this room brought back so many memories, he saw the armchairs placed in the same position they had been the first time he had played with the March girls, flashes of that period came to him, so many sweet memories, childhood was so pleasant, they were carefree, thinking that anything was possible. But he stopped being nostalgic, the past was the past, the present and the future was reaching out to him and with a love he would never have suspected the existence and scope of.

After a few moments of walking he found himself in front of a sleeping Jo March on the old sofa that hadn't changed in all these years. He decided to wake her up by shaking her calmly.

Laurie: Jo ? Jo ?

Jo: hmmm...?

She opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering quickly to get used to the light, and then she became aware of her surroundings and the man standing in front of her.

Jo: Laurie ?!

Laurie: Hi Jo.

She was so happy to see him again that she threw herself into his arms, surrounding him in a strong hold, this surprised Laurie but he didn't let anything show. After a few seconds she moved back and then asked him to sit next to her, he squeezed himself into it a little embarrassed by the situation, he didn't know where to start.

Jo: What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow? And where is Amy?

Laurie: Slowly, slowly, Jo," he laughed.

Jo: I'm sorry Teddy, but I'm so happy to see you after all this time. So how was Europe?

Laurie: Good, very informative and revealing.

Jo was puzzled by the last word, but she didn't get it.  
Jo: And how is Amy doing? I hope she didn't annoy you too much with her minderies during the trip.

He laughed nervously, he knew that he was venturing into dangerous territory, one false step and his secret would be revealed, not that he would be ashamed of it, quite the contrary, but he wanted to follow Amy's prerogatives at all costs.

Laurie: She's in good shape, I couldn't get her out of the hands of Marmee, Meg and the kids. And no, I even like them.

Jo studied it for a moment, trying to see what had changed in the Teddy she had known in the past, he seemed much more discreet, less open to her, she had decided to reverse her decision that day on the hill, but before she did she wanted to make sure that Teddy wasn't involved with anyone, which she suspected was impossible in light of past events. And who else would Laurie have become infatuated with in Europe? A common Parisian? No, even for Teddy that would seem surreal.

Jo: You told me that Europe had been instructive and revealing... would that mean that... you've found someone?

Laurie got up from her seat and came and stood in front of Jo, trying not to let anything show of her joy and nervousness.  
Laurie: You could say that. But at the moment unfortunately I can't tell you more.

Jo was shocked at the way these words sounded and had a slight uplift in her heart that she was hiding from Laurie's eyes.

Laurie: Jo, one last thing, and we'll never talk about it again. I've always loved you, but now the love I have for A... (he replied) for the young woman I'm courting is completely different. You were right that we would probably have killed each other.

She nodded her head in an unconvincing gesture.

Laurie was starting to head for the stairs leading down to the bottom of the house.

Laurie: But one last favor, could we be friends again Jo?

Jo: Sure, Teddy...

Laurie: Well, now, how about we join the others? I think you can't wait to get back to your sister.

Jo calmly nodded her head and followed him down the stairs. She didn't know what to think, Teddy had just snapped his finger to tell her that he loved someone else, how could that be possible? After all these years of being infatuated only with her, how could he have changed and directed his love towards another? But Jo March hadn't said her last word, and then Teddy didn't say that he had taken her with him to America, which meant that she was free to go. Jo is gaining in hope, this time she would have taken him by heart but in the right direction.

Our two protagonists had just finished coming down the stairs leading to the living room, Laurie noticed that the installation had changed, Marmee was now in the place he had occupied with Amy a few moments earlier, and now she was comfortably seated next to Meg in the large sofa, from the corner of his eye he caught Jo's movements and saw that she was discreetly waving to him to come and take a seat next to her, but he didn't pay much attention to it and saw that there was a place left next to Amy, a little cramped due to the proximity of the armrest of the sofa but he didn't care, he came to settle there, thanks to Amy's big petticoats he could discreetly place his arm in her lower back out of sight, he caressed him tenderly, feeling Amy react to his touch he could not repress a grin, if she did not let anything appear on the surface, her body spoke for him, and she huddled deeper in his grip.

Marmee: Well, Amy, now that Jo is with us, would you like to tell us about your trip to Europe?

Under Laurie's hand, Amy tensed up, he accentuated his gesture to soothe her.

Amy: With pleasure, during the first months with Aunt March we traveled between Rome and Florence, then towards the end of the first year we left for France, more precisely in the South, in Nice, where I was able to apply everything I had seen and learned in Italy. But Aunt March's health was not getting better so we went up to the capital to find a competent doctor for her, during her treatments I got busy with my art and my classes, then one day I came across, during a charity evening, Fred, do you remember, the friend that Laurie had brought with him the day we all went to the beach together? Well, we made friends and ...

Jo: Wait, do you mean you're committed to Fred? Marmee it's wonderful we don't have to worry about the financial side of things anymore! And then Fred will be able to help Beth!

Jo suddenly got up from her seat and came to lock Amy in a bear hug, Laurie had hidden his hand in time, then Jo quickly pulled Amy out of her hold when she needed to breathe.

Jo: Oh excuse me Amy, but I'm so happy for you, and for us! So when is he coming? Or is he already here? J'...

Amy: Jo, please let me do the talking.

Jo: Oh yeah, yeah, sorry sister, but you understand it's so unexpected and....

Amy: I turned Fred down!

Amy stood up and faced her sister's face, her sister was mute. The whole room agreed with Amy's cry. This one had a dominant look, Laurie had never seen this side of Amy, even that sad evening at the ball where he had put her in a very difficult position, and where he was driven like a cad, but even that evening she had never taken that position. Amy's self esteem was growing stronger and stronger. Jo had finally regained the ability to speak.

Jo: You... you did what?

Amy: I turned down Fred Jo.

Jo started pacing around the living room, and then finally stopped facing Amy.

Jo: How could you do this to me?

Amy: How could I do this to you?

Jo: You took my place in Europe and you can't even come back with help for your family, for Beth.

Amy: No Jo, don't bring Beth into this...

Jo: I do, Amy, because I can see that you're still the same spoiled little girl I've always known, unable to think about anyone else, seeing only her and her little happiness. You should be ashamed of your behaviour, you should be wearing all those nice frills you know how to do, but worrying about your family who's always helped you and put up with it, you can't, and Beth, have you thought about her? No, of course not, you're just a s...

Amy: Stop Jo! Now that's enough! I've had enough! I've always been second to you in everything! I don't have to justify my refusal, and if I remember correctly it was you who advocated freedom of choice for women. But in the end I see that this rule only applies to you, you who never thought of getting married to provide for your family in order to enjoy your freedom! You give me beautiful lessons on how I should have behaved, but first you should think about your own, you cannot live like this indefinitely, and don't come to lecture me on my choices because you are not in a position to hold it against me. I couldn't help Beth because Marmee had been hiding her condition from me for weeks, if Aunt March hadn't finally told me about it I might not be here today.

She gathered up the few things she had left on the couch and that's when Laurie could see the moisture reflected in her eyes.

Amy: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my leave and join Aunt March, since I'm not welcome here. And one last thing, Jo, I could never have married Fred because I didn't love him the way I should have.

Jo: You could have forced yourself to help your family. (Jo replied in an icy voice).

Amy was parked near the door, ready to cross the threshold that led her away from the exit.

Amy: And find myself living a sad and unhappy life for the rest of my life just for Jo March's sake?

Jo: Why not, after all I've sacrificed for you, you can do me that favor.

Amy: You're a monster Jo, all these years I've been trying to do everything you do because I thought you were a role model and I thought I would rise in your esteem if I accomplished great things.

Jo: I guess it didn't work.

Amy held back from crying for a moment, not wanting to give Jo that joy, and then in a confident voice ended her exit with one last tirade.

Amy: I hate you Jo March, I hope you're proud of what you've created, I could never set foot in this house again knowing that the people I thought were my family hate me just because I didn't agree to marry a man I didn't love just to make my family's lifestyle better while all the other March women married a man they loved or enjoyed the life they decided to lead.

With these last words she slammed the door with a thud. A silence took place for a few moments in the room.

Jo: A queen of drama.

For Laurie it was one sentence too many, he took his jacket under his elbow and went towards the exit, but Jo prevented him by grabbing him by the wrist, he rejected her in a sudden gesture.

Jo: Laurie what are you doing?

Laurie: Do you realize how you just treated Amy?

Jo: Of course, as she deserves in the face of her betrayal.

Laurie shook his head in disbelief.

Laurie: No... no! Amy is a wonderful woman who has fought to succeed in her art and in her search for the right match. She has done everything she could to meet the expectations of Aunt March and the rest of you, but at no time did you recognize her efforts, even Aunt March noticed. Amy deserves your recognition, and Jo you, who has always advocated the freedom of women to decide their future, I find your speech misplaced. Now if you will excuse me.

And with those last words he walked out of the room and ran after Amy. It didn't take him long to find her, she had run away by the pond, the trees hiding them from prying eyes, he found her crouched on the floor, her back against a tree. He came down to her height and hugged her with his arms around her, then raised her up to his height, one hand resting on the back of her head in gentle caresses. He saw her eyes soaked from crying, he wiped as best he could the last tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

Laurie: Amy never forgets that I will always support you, through good times and bad, and through your wrongs and your reasons. I love you Amy March and I will always be by your side if you let me.  
Amy had a moment's absence at the end of those last words.

Amy: L... Laurie, are you asking me to marry you?

Laurie: Yes Amy March.

Fear was soaring in Laurie's heart.

Amy: At a time like this? (she laughs nervously)

Laurie: Unfortunately yes, am I to take that as a no?

His grip was getting weaker on Amy's body.

Amy: No, no! I'm just... surprised!

Laurie: So ... ?  
Amy looked him in the eye for a moment, before a smile lit up his whole face.

Amy: Yes... Yes Laurie I accept.

Laurie took a moment to assimilate his words, then he hugged her tightly and swirled her around, both of them laughing happily, he put her down again a few moments later. Their foreheads stuck together.

Laurie: I love you, my future Lady Laurence.

Amy: And I love you my future Lord Laurence.

With these last words he took her lips hostage, one of his hands encircling her lower back and the other cutting her cheek, she had them encircled around his neck, and it was in this setting at the end of the day, where the last rays of sunlight gave way to darkness, that our two lovers sealed their love. But there was still a long way to go before darkness gave way to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part !  
> Kudos and comments are love :)
> 
> Thanks for all to send me your foughts about the first chapter.
> 
> (I'm already thinking about new stories about our two lovebirds, so if you have some suggestions tell me !)


	3. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love 1.3

Interlude:

Outdoor POS:

A month had passed since the events at the March family home, Amy had taken up residence at Aunt March's to think about her future move with Laurie. Laurie had spent almost all of his days staying with her, he would lie beside her on a tablecloth by the pond, she would draw and he would lie down facing her, or he would sit down and Amy would rest her head in her lap, part of the morning being spent checking up on Beth at her bedside, and when he arrived at the March house he would avoid meeting Jo at all costs, The way she had talked about Amy had turned him off and brought down the esteem he still had for Jo, Jo had certainly been his childhood crush, but there were ways of behaving, some might say that it was the love he had for Amy that obstructed his judgment, but to those who would have the audacity to think so he would bluntly reply that love had nothing to do with it, and that no woman deserves such an outburst of wickedness.

Laurie was sitting on a garden blanket, stretched out as usual, his long angular legs taking up the space they needed, looking up at the blue sky of this late winter. The air was still fresh, but Laurie and Amy were used to the cold, the Parisian cold being quite harsh. Speaking of Amy, she was standing in front of her easel, painting the picture that was before her, the perfect weather, nature taking root again and finally her lord. The painting could not darken, Laurie looked at the corner of her eye at her companion when she was not paying attention, the curve of her lips that formed a grin of concentration when she was taken in the consultation of her work. This porcelain face, this soft ardor like Jo that adorned her eyes. Day after day he learned more about the one who had caught his heart and who this time gave him free rein to express all that he felt. Laurie now understood the errors of his love for Jo with hindsight, a love that cannot be controlled, nor can it be forced, Laurie had fallen in love with Jo because she looked like him, because it seemed like a logical love, two people so similar should end up together. But love is more complex, it requires patience, hadn't he given Jo enough of it? Trust, mutual understanding, he and Jo had it all, but Amy had opened his eyes to one essential point, true love happens when you least expect it and it takes you by the guts, every gesture, every look lasts longer, and in each of them a silent exchange. Amy had nothing to envy Jo, Amy was one and the same, she was unique, the trials of life having forged her in a way that few can boast of having acquired. Having let her thoughts wander for a long time, Laurie didn't move her gaze from Amy's direction, and she finally noticed her companion's insistent gaze. Her cheeks were turning a lovely purple. Theodore Laurence could boast of making his wife blush so simply, he secretly hoped it would last forever.

Amy: May I ask what brings you to study me so insistently, my lord?

Laurie moved, supporting her weight on one of his arms and turning completely in the direction of his wife.

Laurie: I like to observe you, am I not allowed to?

There was a charming tone to his words.

Amy: You know that's not it.

Laurie would get up from her semi-recumbent position and in a few short strides he would find herself behind Amy, resting her chin in the crook of her shoulder, her breath creating a shiver in Amy.

Laurie: So what is she, my dear?

Amy: It's distracting and I have to... hmm...

Laurie had just deposited a tender kiss in the exposed part of Amy's neck, her senses were boiling, the smell so familiar and singular of Amy enveloped her in a cocoon, he could not stop her lips from taking every inch that was available to her. The brush held by Amy fell into the grass under the effect of Laurie's ministrations, Amy let herself be carried away, her senses fogged by what Laurie was creating in her. She turned to him, he then made her come closer to him by putting his hand on her waist, the sensations were too strong, he didn't want any space to be left between them. Amy came to put her arms around the neck of the young Laurence, who had then moved her kisses on the face of young March. After placing delicate kisses all over Amy's face her lips came to claim hers in a hungry kiss, all their frustrations of the last few days exploded in that kiss. Their breaths became more and more erratic, but neither seemed to want to let the other go, the need for air caught up with them, and they laid their foreheads on top of each other and gently took a deep breath.

Laurie: Amy...

Amy: Yes...?

Laurie: I can't wait any longer.

Amy: Wait for what, my love?

Amy's lips were now inches away from Laurie's, making her train of thought foggy.

Laurie: You are playing with fire my lady.

Amy: You're enjoying it, my dear.

Laurie: More than you can imagine.

He stormed her lips with a ferocious kiss, the world around them disappeared in their bubble of well-being. Amy staggered a little under the effect of Laurie's kisses, he caught up with her and carried her to their blanket, he gently laid her down, they walked away again and he made her snuggle up to his chest while leaving ghostly caresses on the edge of her neck. It was in this bubble that their morning continued peacefully, while exchanging about their future projects and life in general. They did not hear the commotion coming from inside the house.

Meg March had waited and thought long and hard before deciding to come and visit her second younger sister. Her hesitation was due to the strained relationship between Jo and her sister, but her husband had convinced her to go and visit her. She was not the one who was in conflict, she had the right to visit her sister. From that sweet morning after taking care of her children and kissing her husband she made her way to her Aunt's house, if Amy would not open up the door and talk to her she was sure that Aunt March would be able to help her change Amy's mind. When she arrived in front of Aunt March's house she hesitated for a second before ringing the doorbell, she put her doubts to the devil and pressed the doorbell, only moments later she saw her Aunt come to open the door. When she opened it, a semblance of surprise passed over her face, but it quickly faded away.

Aunt March: Meg March, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

Aunt March was studying her little girl carefully, if she suddenly came to visit her, there was something fishy going on.

Meg: Hi to you too Auntie, I just came to see how Amy is doing. I was wondering how she was doing with the latest events and I wanted to come and talk to her, to make things as smooth as possible.

Aunt March: As you can imagine, Amy might not want to talk to you.

Meg: I think so, but I'd still like to try. Could you take me to her, please.

Aunt March: Okay, come with me, young lady.

Aunt March let Meg in, and she followed her aunt into the big house, after a silent walk to the opening to the garden Meg had to stop her advance suddenly by Aunt March's sudden stop. She turned to her granddaughter with a slight glint of panic in her eyes. The object of her panic was none other than the couple cuddling outside. Aunt March was a woman of her word, Amy didn't want to divulge her romance with Laurie because she wanted it to come out naturally. Aunt March then had to find a subterfuge to get Meg March out of her home without her realizing what was going on outside.

Aunt March: My dear, I'm afraid Amy won't be able to see you.

Meg: What do you mean?

Aunt March: Well, it looks like she's gone into town to do some shopping.

Meg: Are you sure, Aunt March? Because just a moment ago you were implying that she was there.

Aunt March: Well it looks like I was wrong, but why don't you come back tomorrow and I'm sure she'll be there this time.

Meg: Good.

Meg was about to turn around and head for the front door when a familiar laugh was heard. A laugh she hadn't had the pleasure of hearing in a long time. She could recognize this one of all, Amy had such a melodious laugh, she who could pass for an annoying child when she complained had a most pleasant laugh. Meg then turned around and with a look of confusion asked Aunt March with her eyes. Aunt March tried to block Meg's view of the garden, but Meg was quick to do so and in a few short steps she was on the terrace. She thought she could see Amy's back in the distance, Amy was sitting comfortably on a garden blanket, this image made her smile, Amy was still good old Amy. Meg continued to move towards her sister but as she got closer and closer she realized that Amy was not alone. There seemed to be one person at her side. Now she found herself at Amy's level and she was amazed at the sight in front of her. Laurie Laurence, sitting on the same blanket, Amy March comfortably seated against her bust and the two of them in the middle of a visual discussion, completely unaware of the outside world. The shocking sound coming from Meg made them move their gaze and took them out of their contemplation.

Amy: M... Meg? What are you doing here? It seemed clear to me when I said I didn't want to be visited by anyone.

Meg seemed for a moment taken aback by Amy's cold reaction to her presence, but she quickly recovered.

Meg: I was coming to check on you in light of recent events, but I see you've got some nice company, just to clear my head?

Amy's cheeks became slightly discolored as the embarrassment began to take hold of her. Laurie felt his inner torment, he then put his hand on her wrist in a gesture of support, Amy moved her sister's gaze to plunge it into Laurie's, Meg then saw what no one had noticed when they returned, a light, as if it were obvious, their gaze was so deep, a mutual understanding was transmitted through their eyes. Meg then understood even before her sister explained the situation to her. She stood at Amy's level and placed the palm of her hand on her younger sister's thigh.

Meg: I didn't come here to judge you or even rebuke you for your choices Amy, I came here for the simple reason that I wanted to understand why you ran away from home the other day. Now I understand part of it, I don't judge you in any way, I am even the happiest, happy to see my sister radiating happiness, don't think I didn't see your attempts to resemble me and Jo, our little feisty Amy, ready to make a mold of her foot to prove a point to that young Theodore Laurence.

A smile of acquaintance adorned the faces of the two sisters. Laurie watched and analyzed the interaction between the two women. Meg had always been the most understanding of the four little women.

Meg: You who had the courage to embark on a European adventure, while I chose safety...

Amy: You made that choice, Meg, because it was a choice of the heart, who could blame you?

One look, Amy understands.

Meg: You know how Jo is, she thought I was supposed to shine on the boards, but that's not what I wanted. I made my own choices and I don't regret them in any way, just know one thing Amy, I'm proud of you, proud of what you've become, proud of your choices. But most of all, proud of your happiness, you deserve it.

Meg now turned her attention to Laurie.

Meg: As for you, Laurie, I ask you to take care of her, she needs someone to support her, both in her good times and in her bad times. She may never admit it, but she could never have given the love she has for you to someone else. Take good care of each other. One last thing Amy, what I'm about to ask you may seem difficult but I'd like you and Laurie to come over for lunch with the family tomorrow. I know your relationship with Jo isn't great but please accept it for me and Beth.

Amy's rejection came to an abrupt end on behalf of her younger sister.

Amy: How is she doing?

Meg: It depends on the days...

A moment's silence settled over the group.

Meg: Do you accept then?

Amy: Well... yes, yes I'll come, but on one condition.

Meg: Express yourself.

Amy: Our situation with Laurie has to remain a secret for a few more days. I want to find the right time to break the news.

By the end of her sentence Amy had turned her body in the direction of Laurie, and passed a delicate hand over her cheeks while studying her face to see any disagreement in her previously mentioned words.

Meg: I don't mind, lunch will be at Orchard house around noon tomorrow. On that note I will be heading home, my children are on their lunch hour and John should be back soon.

She came over to give Amy a hug and whispered to him in hushed tones.

Meg: You were supposed to be.

Then with a last look, a smile on her face, Meg walked away from Aunt March's house, a weight off her heart. On the porch of the terrace she turned her gaze in the direction of the couple, Amy had gotten up and was trying to put away her equipment but the young Laurence had decided otherwise and was holding her brush case out of Miss March's reach, the casualness of her two love birds enlarged her smile. In the corridor to reach the exit she met the gaze of Aunt March sitting on the couch, her faithful companion at her feet. A furtive glance between the two women allowed a non-verbal understanding. After Meg's departure Aunt March moved from her couch to her study, brush in hand, she wrote the initials of the recipient of her letter, Mr. Laurence.

House of the Laurences:

Mr. Laurence was in his big house, for about twenty minutes he had been wandering aimlessly around it. Unanswered questions monopolizing his thoughts, and made him forget what surrounds him, so that after this walk of complete rediscovery of his manor he found himself in his grandson's room, this room reminded him of both good and bad memories, the arrival of the latter after the disappearance of his mother, his first meeting with the March daughters, these many absences due to his extended visits to the March family, then his hasty departure for Paris after Josephine's refusal. His grandson had not always had an easy time, and when they arrived in France he was afraid of the setbacks he would suffer. He would come home drunk every morning, do nothing of himself and thus spoil his artistic and intellectual potential. But as a small light at the end of the tunnel Amy March had appeared, Laurie had not stopped telling him about her meeting her in this park, he could easily imagine young Amy March jumping from the walking carriage, one of her hands holding her hat and the other raising her petticoats to allow her to run, her smile of mark on her face, may have had the opportunity to see him, Mr. Laurence considered himself lucky to have been able to discover it, He remembered it as if it was yesterday, a young Amy March was posted in front of the entrance, package in hand, we were in early spring in the middle of April, her cheeks were decorated with a slight redness, this one announced to him that she had come to bring them a small set of chocolate to celebrate Easter, in front of this unexpected gift Mr Laurence was very surprised, it had been many years since he had received chocolate. The young girl then told him to open the package and taste one, he was not asked, as soon as the chocolate melted in his mouth, an extraordinary sensation occurred in him, he had never eaten so delicious chocolate. He then met Amy March's eyes of expectation and decided to put an end to his torment,

Mr. Laurence: Your chocolates are delicious Miss March, you'll have to tell me your secret.

The color of Amy's cheeks became more pronounced in the face of this praise.

Amy: Oh, it's really not that hard, Mr. Laurence, I cooked them myself.

The girl's smile grows, happy to share her success. Mr. Laurence was marked by this day, as it was the first time he saw an aura of true happiness emanating from this young woman. He could easily imagine the happiness that Amy must have felt at the emanation of happiness that Amy had presented when she met him. Although Laurie had never wanted to admit it, it had left a deep impression on him, more than he himself suspected, but Mr. Laurence had not wanted to interfere in his grandson's relationship with the youngest March girl. Time would do its business, this one was not made to pray for very long, so after a few months he discovered a transformed Laurie, mellowed despite he still keeps this little touch of mischief specific to his character. His joviality had returned, his eyes were adorned with a slight brightness when he mentioned what he had undertaken of his day with the young March girl. Mr. Laurence wanted to know in secret how the young woman had allowed such a miracle to happen, but one day he thought it had all collapsed. Laurie returned as usual from her afternoon with Amy March, but hir distinctive smile had disappeared, leaving him in total disarray. No sooner had he crossed the threshold of their house than he collapsed in her arms, not understanding the urgency of the situation he asked her to express himself, Laurie could only express herself in a few words.

Laurie: she... loves me... since... but.... she will accept... Fred...

Mr. Laurence then hugged his grandson tightly, and wondered inwardly how Theodore would survive a double rejection. He would soon find out. But before questions remained in his mind, how had his grandson lost control of the situation?

Mr. Laurence: Theodore, what had you told this young woman?

Laurie came out of her embrace and walked around the room for a few moments with a hand in her hair.

Laurie: It all happened so fast, I don't know why I had to tell her like that, I didn't want it to happen like that, but I can't help but mess it up every time, but this time it was different.... (Laurie was now resting against the bookcase in the room, her eyes immersed in her grandfather's)... she's different, every time I'm near her my heart speeds up, my hands are sweaty and I don't know what to do with them, she keeps getting restless as if she can't hold herself, as if she should be resting in a specific place but I can't find the missing spot. When she is immersed in her work and she doesn't pay attention my eyes can't help but go and study all her little expressions, did you know that when she is a little bit happy with her work a smile wrinkle forms between the corner of her lip and her cheek? (laughs) Every time I've been at her side since the ball incident, I pay attention to my actions, not for fear of reprimands, nor to seek her attention, simply because when I'm in her presence I feel as if I'm hypnotized and always in a constant will to do well. But now she despises me grandfather, I have disappointed him, why did I have to tell her not to marry Fred under the pretext that she knew how they felt about each other, that she was reacting selfishly on my part, but... but she didn't give me the opportunity to prove to her that I wasn't preventing her from succeeding under the pretext that I would settle for her just because I can't have Jo. She is not a consolation prize, far, far from it. I don't know what to do anymore, this time is different, it's not a whim that I'm doing this, I'm doing this because I feel deep down inside that this is how it's supposed to be, well, I think... Grandfather, please advise me.

Mr. Laurence looked at his grandson with a new look, he had matured and realized that his words could have an impact, but now he was in a very difficult situation, one more misstep and he would lose everything, if Amy March was the one he had allowed this transformation without personal will, no one else would be able to tame young Laurence. And a refusal like this would guarantee almost no chance of getting back on his feet. Something had to be done, but finely, these two young love birds did not yet know all the little flaws of love. This was going to play in Mr. Laurence's favor.

Mr. Laurence: Listen to me Theodore, you're going to pack your bags, we're leaving for London at 8:00 p.m., (he saw his grandson about to retaliate, but he didn't give him the chance), no there's no discussion, just follow what I'm going to make you do if you want to have a chance to see Miss March again.

Mr. Laurence then went to his room to start packing, but before going upstairs he turned again in the direction of his grandson.

Mr. Laurence: Moreover, before setting sail I would like you to face a hook by Mrs. March's house to announce our departure, and even if I suppose that in these hours Miss March must be in town I am sure that Mrs. March will be pleased to pass on the message that you will have addressed to them.

And with these last words he slipped away.

Back in the present time, sitting on his grandson's bed in their house in Massachusetts Mr. Laurence recalled the very short weeks between their arrival in London and the receipt of the first letter that would change the course of the story between the two young men. This letter Mr. Laurence would remember until he left this world, inside was inscribed by Josephine's pen in a few words, "Beth's condition is badly deteriorated, we fear the worst". During the reading of this letter in their living room in London to him and Laurie a silence of lead fell for a few moments, suddenly he saw the corner of his eye his grandson moving in a few strides towards their office, pen in hand he began to write as if he was spellbound, out of his moment of torpor Mr. Laurence suddenly found himself back to the use of speech. He then turned in the direction of Laurie.

Mr. Laurence: Laurie, what are you doing? Don't you see that the time is worrying, we have to take a boat as soon as possible to reach the new continent to support young Beth. And you, instead of packing your bags, you are writing! Who do you need to write to at a time like this?

Laurie didn't seem at all affected by her grandfather's sudden nervousness, so he answered her in a few words while he continued to write.

Laurie: Amy... distraught... I... her... find her.

No sooner had he finished his pretence of a sentence than he quickly got up from his seat and ran into the other room, only five minutes later he was back in the living room, luggage in hand, letter hanging in his jacket.

Laurie: I'm leaving in front of Grandpa, I'm mailing this letter and I'm taking the first boat to Paris. You'll meet me there.

He was standing in front of the door about to open.

Mr. Laurence: Theodore Laurence!

Laurie turned in the direction of his grandfather, and with an ingenuous smile that he hadn't adorned for a long time, he said in a last glance.

Laurie: Sorry grandfather, luck and fate are calling me and I don't intend to let them slip through my fingers.

And he couldn't have meant it better, because a few weeks later when he was able to join Laurie, Aunt March and Amy March in Paris preparing for the crossing to America he discovered a new side of his grandson. Mr. Laurence then entered Mrs. March's home escorted by a servant and was greeted by a sight most unexpected if one had not heard the story of these two lovebirds. Aunt March gave quick orders to the servants to get busy putting the luggage in the carriages. She suddenly became aware of Mr. Laurence's presence and invited him to join her. 

Aunt March: My dear! How are you doing? The trip from London was not too tiring?

Mr. Laurence: As I can, my dear, and you? The road has been kind to me, would you be so kind as to inform me of recent events, for I fear Laurie has been kind as to keep me informed.

A brief smile passed over Aunt March's face.

Aunt March: As well as I can, thank you. This young Laurie of yours has been kind enough to come and help with the packing of our luggage, which my niece has kept me informed he would have arrived from London late last night and now he would be helping her in her rooms. If you want to go up to meet him it is at the second floor, at the end of the corridor, door on the right.

Mr. Laurence took Mrs. March's hand and left a quick kiss.

Mr. Laurence: Thank you ma'am, I'll leave you to your preparations and come back to help you in a little while.

Aunt March nodded her head in thanks.

Mr. Laurence then began his ascent to young March's room, and when he reached the end of the corridor he saw a young woman storming out of Amy's room, with an angry look on her face, he called out to her.

Mr. Laurence: Excuse me? Is this Miss March's room?

Woman: Yes it is, sir, but if I were you, I wouldn't try to go in there because the young woman won't listen to reason.

Mr. Laurence: On what subject, if I may say so.

Woman: We've been putting away her things for several long hours and since the arrival of the young Laurie Laurence, she has been constantly distracted from her task.

Mr. Laurence couldn't help but have a little smile of amusement on his face. He thanked the young woman then continued his way to this famous room, and in front of her door he let himself be carried away by the desire to have a little fun. He knocked suddenly on the door, warning of her presence, a muffled sound could be heard, he thought he heard the young March girl. Without waiting he opened the door and came across a sight he had not expected. Amy March was trying to get out of Theodore's grasp, but Theodore prevented her from reaching her trunks. They both turned back at the agreement to open the door. 

Laurie: Grandpa! What a pleasure to see you among us!

Laurie had a flamboyant smile on her face, while Amy March's cheeks strongly resembled the color of Laurie's red jacket. This scene deserves to be immortalized.

Amy: B...Hello Mr. Laurence. Would you be so kind as to occupy your grandson for a moment and let me finish packing. Because I'm afraid that my maid will deign to come back after the events of earlier...

She was looking in Laurie's direction, pretending to be innocent.

Laurie: I'm afraid I don't know what this is all about, my dear, to enlighten me and my grandfather.

Amy: Oh, so it quickly left your mind, my dear lord. 

She turns in the direction of Mr. Laurence, still held in Laurie's arms.

Amy: To enlighten you, Mr. Laurence, and at the same time refresh your grandson's selective memory, I'll tell you a little bit about it. This morning I got up early because I had to prepare my things for the trip, your grandson deigned to get up at about 10:00 a.m., coming to join me around half past I thought he would simply come to give me a hand, what a nice hope. Barely 20 minutes later I feel him following me in my every move and gesture, it started like that and ended up in the position I am in.

Laurie: You're leaving out a lot of details my dear...

Amy: You punk! Shut up! These are not things you can say in public! With your behavior... hmmm

Laurie: My behavior?

Laurie's smile had become mischievous.

Amy: You can see very well!

Laurie: No, unfortunately I can't see, my dear, just to make me clearer?

Mr. Laurence had retreated to the door, the two young lovebirds so absorbed in their jousting would not notice his retreat. Before closing the door he saw Amy March who had managed to withdraw from Theodore's cup, but hardly freed he caught up with her and lifted her up on his shoulder bringing her to the back of the room, Amy March's cries of being put to the ground dying in the distance. Mr. Laurence was now walking down the hallway with a relieved smile on his face. At the end of the hallway he saw the maid walking back to the room.

Mr. Laurence: I think these young lovebirds are going to be all right, Miss.

The maid looked at him skeptically.

Laurie: Believe me, those two have more than one trick up their sleeve, and I'm sure in about twenty, thirty minutes all the luggage will be packed.

Then he left, smiling a little smile of acquaintance at the maid, who gave him back with a wink of her eye.

20 Minutes later Amy and Laurie emerged in the living room after them with the young woman's luggage, but one small detail was notable, Miss March's meticulous hairstyle was a distant memory and Laurie's first buttons were left open and her usually tangled hair was quite a mess. Those kids!

Mr. Laurence was coming back to reality, he was getting up to get out of his grandson's room when he saw from the corner of his eye a letter that caught his attention. He was walking towards it, on it was written in the greatest care the name of Amy March. Out of curiosity he opened it. Read its contents and a tear pierced the corner of his eye. This letter was to remain secret but at the slightest reproach on the truth of their love Mr. Laurence would be armed, ready to defend what he judged to be the end that was to occur. Mr. Laurence had made mistakes in the past and now knew that there is nothing more important than family and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part !  
> Kudos and comments are love :)
> 
> Thanks for all to send me your foughts about the first chapter.
> 
> (I'm already thinking about new stories about our two lovebirds, so if you have some suggestions tell me !)
> 
> Stay safe :)


	4. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love 1.4

Outdoor POS:

The mild Spring weather had been pointing the tip of his nose for a few days already, but today, as informed of the events that would take place in Concord this one was covered with a veil of cloud, the air was printed with a heavy energy. The two women March and the two men Laurence were installed in the living room of Orchard House, Mr Laurence had offered to make dinner in his house, as if to leave a subliminal message. Mr Laurence was standing by the chair where Aunt March, her faithful companion, was resting, lying on her lap, both sleeping, Mr Laurence escaped a smile of amusement in front of this scene, Mrs March would say as soon as she woke up that she had just fallen asleep. A melancholy melody escaping from the piano broke the silence that surrounded the building, this piano had not been in use since the last time young Beth had come to play it, a feeling of nostalgia gripped the old man, but he quickly put it aside, preferring to concentrate on the present moment, Looking at the two young figures on the easel, Theodore Laurence played a few chords vaguely with his right hand, his left hand lingering on the contours of Miss March's hip, a touch as light as a feather but which easily reflected the nature of their relationship. And on the other hand the future Mrs. Laurence if our gaze lingered on the ring attached to her ring finger, so fine that it would be difficult to recognize it. Laurie's request had taken place only a few hours before, as the two young lovebirds could not get out of each other's way. A few minutes before the event Mr. Laurence had asked them why they were in such a hurry about it, Laurie had approached his grandfather, and looking in the distance at her lover painting in the garden he said in muted tones, "After his comment, Mr. Laurence smiled, with a sincere smile, and then, with an almost paternal gesture, pressed on young Laurence's shoulder as a sign of understanding and then told him where his wife's wedding ring was. At first Laurie refused his offer, but his grandfather insisted, telling him that he had promised to his wife that if one day their grandson would find the one that would bring him the happiness that you only see once in a lifetime, it should be his by right. Laurie nodded his head at her grandfather's statement and promised to take great care of it and that he was honored by his gesture. Laurence then saw his grandson looking for the wedding ring, a few minutes later he saw him coming down, but something in his posture had changed, as if he was carrying an extra weight on his shoulders. Theodore looked him for a moment in the eyes, Laurence understood without a word his worries, his eyes raised that of a potential rejection, to reassure him of this unfounded anxiety Laurence came to take him by the shoulders and in one word guided him towards his destiny.

Mr. Laurence: Go.

Laurie did not ask for help and in a last glance he turned to the outside. Laurence saw Mrs. March join him out of the corner of his eye and both of them could not help but witness the scene unfolding before them. When Laurie arrived at Amy's level, anxiety was beginning to take hold of him, he didn't know what to do with his hands, they were getting clammier and clammier as he got closer to his destiny. The ring hidden in his suit pocket was bouncing against his sternum, adding to the anxiety. The rustle of his footsteps on the cool spring grass had informed Amy of his approach, she didn't even turn around to get to know her visitor, she could recognize him simply by the warmth he radiated when he entered somewhere. But one thing she would probably never admit, and that after studying him in secret all her years, she had analyzed the whole physiognomy of Theodore Laurence. Amy then continued to paint, imperturbable, Laurie felt a slight weight lifting from his shoulders at this observation. He was now facing the back of the young March girl, his right arm came to take place around her hip, by its action the brush of the young woman jumped slightly from her hand, leaving a trace of orange color on the blue sky that she had painted a little higher. A slight grunt of discontent came out of Amy.

Amy: I hope you have a valid reason for disturbing me in my work and defiling My Lord, for if you do not, I will be forced to punish you for your act.

A naughty smile appeared on Laurie's face.

Laurie: And what would be my punishment, My Lady, if my disturbance of yours was for no good reason?

A mean smile mixed with a slight innocent tone took hold of Amy.

Amy: I'm afraid you're going to have to find someone else to come and bother with your antics... and also to go on a kissing strike.

Laurie's smile fell off, this woman knew exactly where to prick him so that he would react the way she wanted him to. And this time again it was a good thing, he was decidedly more and more crazy about Amy March and couldn't wait for her to become his own.

Taking her by surprise he made her turn in his direction by tickling her ribs, God be praised today she wasn't wearing one of her corsets, which he left her free for his future actions. Amy's astonishment soon gave way to laughter, which was suddenly stopped in the most beautiful way, Laurie's lips came to rest against hers, taking them both in a bubble of happiness. The world around them seemed to stop for a moment. When they came down from their cloud, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, short of breath.

Laurie: From what I can tell my antics don't seem to displease you so much, My Lady.

Amy's cheeks took on a slight pinkish hue, Laurie's smile increased a little more. But he resumed his seriousness and extended his arm for the guest to follow him by the lake. She was intrigued by this sudden request but was not relieved, knowing more and more about Laurie's unpredictability. At the height of the lake Laurie came to rest his arms around Miss March's roundness, both looking at the horizon Amy didn't immediately notice Laurie's stress.

Laurie: Amy?

Amy: Yes, Laurie?

Laurie: Do you regret the life you could have led if you had accepted Fred's proposal?

Amy frowned in amazement at the question.

Amy: Why would I regret it, Laurie? I knew deep down inside from the beginning that I wouldn't feel the way Fred felt about me. Even if I closed my eyes to the truth at first, it would be shining in my face any moment now. If I had accepted his proposal I would have had a loveless, joyless marriage. I would have locked myself into a role as a wife that would not have suited me and I suppose I would have taken it upon myself to the end even if I had to resolve myself to be unhappy all my life.

Laurie: What about your dreams of making a fortune to keep your family safe?

Amy: It would never have been enough to make me worthy in their eyes. For a long time I thought that doing what Jo and Meg hadn't done would be the way I could make my mark on the family, but now I realize that's not what matters. Today I prefer to show myself as I am, with this refusal I feel freer than I have ever been. Finally I know that I could only accept a proposal if I really wanted to. I don't want to cause more harm than I could. But why all these questions, Laurie?

Amy now wanted to turn her gaze in the direction she thought she would find Laurie, which was behind her, and found herself facing a void. Her features suddenly took on a perplexed complexion, a touch, as light as a spring breeze, came to take her hand. Her gaze turned to the direction her hand had been taken. She was faced with a situation she could only have imagined in her childhood dreams, and even then she could not have imagined such a situation.

Laurie, one knee down, holding Amy's hand in his left hand, while in his right hand lay his grandmother's ring.

Laurie: Amy March, you are an extraordinary woman. You don't always believe me when I tell you but you have an incredible talent for painting, your sketches of me that you showed me that day when we were both in those French gardens made me realize what I haven't wanted to admit to myself since the ball when I behaved like the biggest fool, and our discussion in your gallery. Amy March, you have transformed and bewitched me, as soon as I find myself beside you I feel nervous, I do everything I can to please you and make you smile... ah your smile, the first day we met again in Paris I could not forget the smile that adorned your features. No one had ever smiled at me like that, I found myself shaken up and found for a moment a form of joy that I hadn't felt for a long time and moreover in a moment, as you know, difficult. It seemed that your smile had stopped time, preventing any gloomy thoughts, the impression that I would never suffer again as long as I could see your smiles and know that I would be the only one able to get them. Today, Amy March, I can't see myself moving forward without your adorable little feet following in my footsteps?

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the memory, he remembered.

Laurie: Maybe I didn't immediately understand it when I saw you, circling around my window looking completely distraught almost 5 years ago, but without realizing it, the feisty young Amy March had left a lasting impression on me, much more than I let myself think. But before continuing my diatribe that will inexorably move towards what you undeniably suspect My Lady, I want to apologize...

The two of them looked at each other, Amy's once bright eyes were suddenly veiled, as if they understood the subject Laurie was about to address. A beat later Amy nodded her head in an unspoken agreement to continue.

Laurie: I apologize for my abysmal behavior in Europe, especially when I arrived in Paris, I can't use the excuse of rejecting Jo, because today I understand my misjudgment about it, Jo was just a youthful crush, I thought we could have been, just because I thought that two people had to be alike in every way for him to be one, but today I realize that this is not love. Love comes to you when you least expect it, I have to disagree with the idea you put forward my dear, that you choose who you fall in love with, because when I decided that it was leading to my loss. That love chose was not the right one. I apologize, and I would do everything in my power to make you forgive me one day for what I asked you that day in the park, I was distraught, almost desperate when you told me that you were thinking of accepting Fred's proposal. I saw the love I felt for you overwhelming me in waves, I couldn't stop it and I knew I was giving up my chance and my heart if I didn't tell you anything. If you refused my love in this last surge of hope to change your mind, I knew I would not recover, a fait accompli since the only childish idea I had was to run away cowardly to London. I regret this gesture today, because I would have liked to have been at your side when you received your letter that urged you to return to Concord. I have been a coward Amy March, but your coward who only wishes that you would one day forgive him for his past mistakes. Your refusal acted even more virulent than Jo's, this time I won't get over it, if you want to make sure you ask Grandpa one day what I did while we were in London, I'm afraid you'll be smiling about it. I allowed myself to wither away Miss March, to wither away because I knew that I could no longer have access to the degree of intimacy that we had forged, to let myself sit by your side when you were biting, our boat rides on the French lakes where you disturbed me so much with your smiles, mimics and my irrepressible fear of your contempt that I had repeatedly knocked my paddle off. I thought that when I had to return home, the only moments of joy I would experience would be your rare visits to Orchard house, where when we would meet at dinners, from those moments alone I could admire you and give way to my imagination. Amy March I love you, like a man loves his wife, like a child who feels the torments of love for the first time, like a husband reuniting with his wife after several months of separation. You are the sun of my nights, the air that allows me to breathe, the water that allows me to live. I can no longer live a moment without you by my side, without having the honor of naming you my wife. To be able to adorn my face with the smile of a fulfilled man, a man who is happy to share the love he has always wanted to feel with the one that was meant to be his. I wish more than anything else in the world to see the one who makes my heart beat, who makes me lose my head, who carries my descendants in her bosom and thus be able to have the happiness of admiring adorable blonde heads running around our home. I solemnly ask you my love, Amy March, will you marry me? I Theodore Laurence with all the defects that come with me.

A beat, plus a noise in the air, time seemed to have stopped in Amy's head, she was looking at the face of the one she loved since her earliest childhood. She had dreamed of this moment so many times, but nothing had prepared her for this statement. Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.

Laurie: Please... please don't push me away, Amy...

Laurie's voice, once so fiery and tender, was adorned with an undisguised sadness. Amy could not let it languish any longer.

Amy: Yes... Yes, Laurie, I agree to become your wife.

It took Laurie a moment to realize, and it wasn't until he felt Amy's hands on the edges of his face that he came back to reality, she had accepted, Amy, his love. In a flash he gently took her hand and came to place the ring on her index finger, the ring fitting perfectly, as if fate had decided it. Our two lovers, now engaged, looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer and in a glimmer of the sun they came to seal this request with a kiss. Laurie hugged her so tightly in the middle that it seemed to be one.

At the window Mr. Laurence and Mrs. March were looking at the show unfolding before their eyes with a happy and relieved look. Mrs. March would never admit it, but this young Laurie Laurence, with his Italian manners was becoming more and more attractive to her. She moved her gaze towards Mr. Laurence, who had let out a tear. A smile passed between them. The rest of the events could not have happened any faster.

Returning to the present moment Mr. Laurence noticed that Laurie had stopped playing, his unconscious and rested glance a little while before seemed to have been replaced by an anxious veil, this one did not leave the veil of his companion who, she had turned white. Mr. Laurence then heard voices coming from the front door. One in particular pierced the air, Jo March.

Place: Garden of Mr. Laurence's house.

The whole March family had been present, Beth, still fragile after the relapse of her illness, was installed in a wheelchair. Mr. Laurence had offered to pay for this purchase to thank her for allowing him some moments of happiness when she came to play on his piano. Marmee was at her side, checking for the slightest cough. Mr. March joined him in the unlikely duo of Aunt March and Mr. Laurence, the three of them discussing Europe and the war that March had experienced. Meg had joined Amy near the table set up in the middle of the field, the children running and squeaking around them, chased by a John Brook who was amused by their foolishness. It all seemed to form an idyllic picture, but that was without counting on the thick tension between Amy and Jo. Jo had moved to the sidelines, wavering between her position with Marmee and Beth, and staying on her own. 

Laurie came out from inside the house with a bottle of champagne in his hand and a smile on his face as he prepared to join her companion's side. But he was stopped in his tracks by a certain Jo March, adorning her face with a mask of annoyance. He saw that she was getting dangerously close in his direction, with a determined step, Laurie hurriedly glanced at Amy, trying to see if she had noticed Jo's movement. But Amy was caught by the two balls of energy that were the Brook children, a sigh of happiness at the sight of this painting escaped of him. Then he came back to reality with a pat on the shoulder. Facing him, Jo March, he knew that this confrontation was not going to be a party of pleasure.

Jo: Teddy, it seems I must have contracted the plague for you to have fled my company so vehemently since your return.

Laurie: Although your clever mind always finds good turns of phrase to add a touch of fun to every one of your diatribes Jo, you know as well as I do that's not what this is about.

Jo sighed heavily.

Jo: You're expecting an apology for my behavior last time I suppose, well I'm sorry to disappoint the princely spirit of your dearest Amy but I won't apologize for my actions, the truth hurts I grant you, but sometimes you have to say things. Amy knew where she stood after taking away my opportunity to go to Europe to study her "Art" or whatever. By the time she met Fred in Paris the whole family had been made aware of this through the detailed letters she was sending us. We had all guessed very well where this idyll was going to lead and it couldn't have been any better. Meg having made a love marriage but unfortunately without money did not allow us to ensure a serene future. Beth's illness taking all her energy away from her made us understand that it was not possible to promise her a wedding, and I don't think it would have been in Beth's temperament to think about marriage. If only Meg had listened to me, she didn't need to get married, her talent on the stage would have opened all the doors of New York to her! During Amy's absence I provided for the house, I worked to provide for Beth's care, I worked my ass off. While Amy strutted around at the social events she had always dreamed of, never lifting a finger to help us. So you see Teddy I don't feel the need or even the desire to give her an apology, Amy March doesn't deserve my forgiveness.

Laurie: Damn it! Enough is enough!

Laurie had sworn hard enough that all the heads scattered around the big garden would turn in his direction. 

Laurie: You who are so fertile with your Jo March pen, you are capable of depending on a most despicable painting. 

Everyone was now hanging from Laurie's lips.

Laurie: Remind me again who is the person who was willing to do a loveless marriage to expect the full approval of your family?! You say you've been working yourself to death to provide for your family? But refresh my memory, you worked as a short story writer for a New York magazine. Tell me for a moment that it was hard just because you say so now. But deep down we all know what was hard for you, you couldn't stand the fact that your sister could go to Europe instead of you. But I remember you telling me that you only came to your Aunt's aid under the pretext that she would allow you to travel with her to Europe. At no time did you help your Aunt out of sheer envy, you only did it to get something in return. Amy was found by a stroke of fate at your Aunt's house, she realized that she carried something inside her that you could never have Jo, innocence. Amy blossomed in Europe, she grew, changed, evolved, she is no longer a child, she keeps the character she always had. But what irritates you the most deep down is that you see reflected in Amy the person you will never be. Someone who can give love and affection to someone outside of your beloved Beth. That day on the hill, when you pushed me away for the umpteenth time, I thought I wouldn't get over it, I thought soul mates were people who were alike in every way, but I was wrong. So yes I played the coward, instead of proudly facing your rejection I ran away to Europe, but aren't you a coward too Jo March, you ran away the next day to New York without coming to inform me. I am happy today to stand in front of you and finally show you, to make you feel what I felt 2 years ago. And happy to be able to tell you that I finally know the true meaning of the word love...

Jo's face remained marbled throughout Laurie's speech. But when the last few words of his speech reached her ears and she saw his gaze drift away from hers and she followed to where he was pointing and saw her sister Amy's face, rage and sadness took over her face. And she pushed Laurie's chest with her hands with a sudden gesture.

Jo: No, you can't love her! You've always loved me! Feelings like that can't just go away. I'll tell you what you've been waiting for so long Teddy, I love you...

Amy turned pale. A laugh was heard after a moment of silence following Jo's statement. It came from Laurie.

Laurie: Do you even know what that word means? (he followed in a dismissive voice) You don't know anything about love Jo March, you know how to write it but you don't know how to live it. Love comes from the guts, it takes you over, it consumes you from the inside because it burns like a forest fire. I dreamed for a long time that you would say these words to me Jo March, but I realize today that it was only a childish whim, a child who only wanted to melt into what he thought he felt of affection and love. I don't have to justify my feelings to Amy, only she knows it and that's enough. I made the mistake of loving the wrong person, sorry Jo but I love Amy in a different way than a man loves his wife.

The congregation was panting, except for Laurence and Aunt March who knew about it, and Meg who suspected it, having witnessed their love a few days before.

Jo: No...No...! 

Jo was starting to go around in circles, mad with rage. Then she would suddenly stop, her gaze turning in a few seconds towards the one who was the major cause of her rage. The rage consumed her so suddenly that Laurie didn't have time to stop her in her tracks, unfortunately no one had the time. In a flash Jo March faced her younger sister Amy and took her by the collar and in a gesture of rage mixed with despair pushed her back. Amy tried to make up for it at the table but it slipped out of her hands, she fell backwards on the table, taking with her many glass objects placed on it. When Amy finished her fall, she was lying on the floor. 

Laurie: Amy!

Laurie in a scream of fear ran like he had never run before in his life, fear taking over his entire body, but he wouldn't stop running until he reached the height of his fiance. She seemed to lie unconscious on the ground, praise be to God, she seemed to be still breathing. He took her gently in his arms after removing the pieces of glass that were around her body, he looked for a moment to see if she had stuck some on her body, he found some, small pieces hanging from her arms. Luckily she was at the moment of her fall on the edge of the table, so she had escaped the worst. But she still seemed unconscious.

Laurie: Amy...Amy please wake up...

He was shaking his arm slightly, hoping for a sign of her. He didn't.

Laurie suddenly felt a presence at his side, John.

John: Laurie, I know you're still in shock, but you need to put her down.

Laurie was shaking all over his body, the last thing he wanted to do was let her go. John took him by the shoulder, telling him to listen to him.

John: Okay, I accept that you won't let her go because I can see that you're not going to let her go. But at least let me see if she's breathing and if she has any major bruises.

Laurie nodded his head in a robotic way, he was petrified. John began to keep if Amy had any significant bruising, he saw that she had only a small piece of glass on her arms. He gently removed them, checking that they were not too deeply embedded in the skin. After that he took her pulse, she was still breathing but she seemed to be heavily sedated. After this last check he turned his attention to Laurie.

John: Laurie, don't worry, she's alive, she's heavily sedated, and has some bruises that need to be cleaned up, but they're not worrisome. Could you carry her so we can get her to rest and think about her pleasures?

Laurie felt the air coming back into his lungs, worry had given way to a willingness to take care of her. He got down on his knee and lifted Amy up like a bride, taking care to rest her head in the hollow of his shoulder. He walked into the house, John, Meg and her children. Marmee and Beth had joined Mr. March, Aunt March and Mr. Laurence near the entrance. While taking care to avoid Jo Laurie continued his ascent, she did not intend to take Laurie's ignorance of her easily.

Jo: Teddy...!

Laurie stopped in his momentum, but did not turn to Jo.

Laurie: What...?

Jo: I'm...I'm sorry... I got carried away... But you have to understand...

Laurie: No! No! I don't understand anything, Jo! You just tried to took my future wife's life and you are still sitting on the lawn of my family's house ? You can keep your forgiveness, I don't want it. 

He finally turned in her direction. And in an icy voice he said.

Laurie: Now you get out of my house Jo March, I don't want to see your face, your presence in my company or that of my fiancee. I hate you Jo March. Goodbye.

And with not expecting an answer from the principal, he turned around and walked back into the house, the young March girl waving in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part !  
> Kudos and comments are love :)
> 
> Thanks for all to send me your foughts about the first chapter.
> 
> (I'm already thinking about new stories about our two lovebirds, so if you have some suggestions tell me !)
> 
> Stay safe :)


	5. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love 1.5

Laurie was still on edge after his previous altercation with Jo, this time his friend had crossed the line. It was one thing to verbally attack someone, but it was quite another to come to blows. His arms were as firm as ever, he had never felt rage and despair so powerful, the feeling he felt after Jo's rejection was nothing like what he was feeling at the time. Now he was carrying his fiancee into the living room, being careful not to run or stumble to prevent any further possible incidents. Laurie carried her to the living room, his anxiety skyrocketed despite John's remarks about her condition, which he considered non-critical, but he couldn't help but be worried and completely crazy about it all. A few hours earlier he was swimming in a bubble of happiness, a fullness he never seemed to have completely tasted, even though since he had entered into the March's home that prom night and joined the family, he had never before felt the feeling of happiness that consumes your whole body to the core. Damn it! But how could this situation take such a dramatic turnaround? He knew Jo was unstable when these emotions overwhelmed her, but she had just crossed a line, the line. In his race to get Amy into the living room Laurie hadn't really paid attention to those who were following him besides John, then in his wake were the March family and Mr. Laurence. All worried and confused about the latest events. The sun was shining on the room, some warmth was permeating the floor and the air in the room, but for Laurie no amount of heat could help his warm the coldness that was permeating his bones. He felt his body begin to go numb, as if he had fallen into icy water, the image of Amy trying to get out of the ice hole that winter afternoon a few years earlier completed his numbness. He could not, and should not go numb, his fiancee had just experienced a major shock, nothing else should come to take him except his well-being. He delicately placed Amy on the sofa and watched over her comfort, her head resting on his knees, under the sensation her body moved, the gesture relieved Laurie a little, but he would only be happy when he saw her open her eyes and assure him that she was well. Sitting like this, he would gently caress her hair while being careful not to hurt her, this woman had become the light that accompanied him along his way. She had allowed him to see the light at the end of the tunnel when he thought he would never get up and continue his depraved actions of meaning and purpose. She had stirred him to the depths of his being, even though when she had to do this she was not gloved. But the March family had a reputation for not making lace. He knew that without her by his side, life would be meaningless. It's crazy how just a few years ago he thought his future was with Jo and now he realized his mistake. The two would have torn each other apart at the slightest problem, their temperament was too similar, electric, it would only have created immeasurable drama and tears. Amy... with her things were not smooth, no relationship can be perfect, they have their addictions and their beauties, but they both seem to fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Even when they have their storms, which can be violent, they both know when they are wrong, they both manage to admit it and make concessions. Isn't that the spirit of a couple? To have a mutual understanding, to bicker like friends, to know how to talk to each other and above all to love each other like two lovers, but above all to hear the fears of the other and to know how to treat them with the utmost care? For him it was the only thing he could see, after having lived a heavy loneliness for a whole part of his childhood, he only aspires to peace, understanding and love. As if in a trance Laurie did not pay attention to the voices that suddenly rose around him, but one came out of it, it was Meg's voice.

Meg: Laurie, take a rest, John went to get the doctor.

Meg March's soft, reassuring voice helped him calm his fears for a while, but he didn't move from his position. Everyone around him was talking in muffled tones, but Marmee's strange silence was beginning to puzzle young Beth.

Beth: Marmee, are you all right?

she said, resting her still somewhat frail hand on his shoulder. The gesture gave her a slight start.

Marmee: Oh yes... yes... yes... but....

She stopped in her sentence, then shifting her gaze to the scene unfolding before her eyes, her little Amy was resting on the couch, her head positioned on Laurie's lap, Meg at their side checking on her younger sister with a kindly eye, while Laurie seemed to be soothing. This idyllic painting seemed to be out of time, an atmosphere of caring, trust and love seemed to surround them like a halo. In spite of this sweet image, the deafening announcement Laurie had made only an hour earlier was looping around in her head, it had completely overwhelmed her. She was the only one who knew about the letter Jo wanted to give to Laurie, and she felt a tear in his tenderness towards Amy. Where should she stand? Take the side of her older daughter who had seemed so unhappy at the mention of her loneliness, or her younger daughter who had shown her that she had grown into a beautiful woman. She had not spared the young girl on her return from Europe, but she had hoped so much for this marriage with the young Vaughn men, and Amy had urged her to do so by these writings. But let's face it, the young Laurie Laurence had certain charms that the young Fred seemed to have, but apart from those charms they both seemed to have a connection, something that could not be expressed in words.

She loved her daughters in different ways, each with their faults but also their goodness. Jo is feisty, fearless, she resembles Laurie in every way, but could they stand each other, wouldn't they end up killing or tearing each other so hard that there could be no turning back? Although Jo finally realized that she loved Laurie a few days earlier, could she give Laurie the love he needed? Oh Laurie... This young boy had suffered so much running around throughout his childhood, adolescence after Jo, he had seemed to be a love, emotionally speaking, a one-way love, Jo only saw him as her male double, and her mind, so reckless, could not conceive of this idea of love and marriage. Then suddenly she seemed to wake up, almost twenty years later. She finally realized the importance and value of being loved. But did she really understand the full meaning of what love means? Doesn't she, in turn, seek Laurie's company because she simply feels suddenly lonely, trying to fill that unpleasant feeling with the simple idea that if Laurie loved her he would still love her, and that this love at hand would be the solution? Or would she be trying to fill a void she feels deep in her heart? But those voids are not filled simply by adding what you think love is, it can only be healed by yourself, after long crying, long reflection and questioning. 

Her reaction to Laurie's revelations can only support this hypothesis, although hurt by what he had revealed to her she had no reason to attack her sister, Amy had in no way stolen Laurie from Jo since she had always claimed she refused to see him as anything other than her best friend. If love, from the young woman's love point of view was sincere she would have realized this sooner, love can make you blind, but not in this story. Her reaction leaned more towards the idea that she couldn't bear the idea that her sister was more fulfilled than she was, happy even, Yet it was Amy who always tried to run in Jo's footsteps, always trying to match her. It would seem then that the roles were reversed. With this reflection Marmee moved towards the couple, Amy seemed to have come to her senses, to her great relief, if by misfortune one of her precious little women were to perish, she would have died of grief. Raising delicately the skirts of Amy in order to approach this idyllic painting she came to pass delicately her hand on the forehead of the young woman, the touch made raise the eyes of Amy towards her mother, still a little haggard it seemed she looked at her a little strangely, but of a sign Marmee indicated to her to continue to rest a few more moments. After seeing the buzzing of her eyes struggling not to close, she smiled slightly. After studying her daughter's serene face for a few more moments, she finally noticed the ring, so fine that without having paid particular attention to it it went unnoticed. But what completed her penchant for the pair was Laurie's gesture, since the incident in the garden he had certainly never stopped caring for Amy, never letting go of her with a glance, but what warmed her more and at the same time held her heart in a soft and emotional way was the soft touch of Laurie's fingers on the ring, floating above it like a light breeze, like the touch of a feather. An innocuous or childish gesture for others, but it evoked a much deeper meaning. Marmee then plunged her gaze into Laurie's gaze, the latter feeling a glance at him turned in her direction, their eyes were blocked in a form of non-verbal exchange, with Marmee's nod, accompanied by her light smile filled with tenderness and understanding he could not hold back a tear. In spite of the events he felt understood, and this by the woman he considered his mother, he could not feel more fulfilled.

Marmee: Laurie...

Laurie: Yes?

Marmee: How can you assure me that our dear Amy is the one for you?

A light smile adorned the corner of Laurie's lips.

Laurie: You can't express the inexplicable Marmee, but one thing I can assure you is that the nature of my feelings carry all the sincerity of a body, a man and a heart in love. Amy has done things that could have been done or assumed by love. Her refusal at Fred's request is the very example of this, she thinks of others before her, she has grown from a carefree little girl to a strong and devoted young woman. Everything in her person pleases me, through her I have finally understood the true meaning and feeling of loving someone, the eyes and looks are the most beautiful mirrors of feelings. I... I would die of grief if anything happened to her, and if she had finally accepted Fred's proposal... I fear my dear Marmee that the man you have before you would look like a wreck, his only reason for living having escaped her and abandoned her to a dark loneliness. So if your unspoken question is whether I love her Marmee... yes I do, I love her, I love her like a child loves freedom and the intoxication of childhood, like a devouring passion that engulfs the mind and soul of the one who feels it, finally like a man loves his wife.

In his diatribe Laurie had momentarily forgotten the world around him, so everyone had stopped all movement and discussion, all of them perched on Laurie's lips. A tear, so light, but soft as a feather slipped from Marmee's eye, when Laurie saw it he couldn't stop hers from flowing freely. Their world was getting better. A moaning drew them from their listening and silence, Amy moved slightly from Laurie's hold, Laurie then had a smile of relief, his fingers tenderly caressed the frown that adorned the forehead of his fiancee. In a soft tone he addressed her.

Laurie: My Lady... it's all right, you're in the living room, John has gone to get the doctor.

Amy dropped a slight moan, as a sort of answer. She was trying to get up, her little hands pushing her body still a little numb from the shock, when she finally managed to get into a sitting position Laurie came and put his hand around her waist to stabilize her, he was still worried about her difficulty in getting up. Amy became aware of her surroundings, Marmee was on her left, Meg at her feet, Aunt March, Mr. Laurence and his father on Marmee's side, Beth was facing her a few meters away, finally she saw Jo leaning against the door. An eye contact was made between the two sisters, Amy became stiff, her breath getting blocked, she started to hyperventilate. The sight of her sister made her relive the last events, her eyes filled with hatred, her violence... She could vaguely hear someone calling out to her in the background, but her ears were ringing so loudly that she couldn't concentrate, her vision was blurred. Suddenly she felt her hands cutting her face, which slightly relieved her panic.

Meg: Amy...Amy look at me!

Her vision was starting to return to normal.

Meg: Good...focus on my voice. It's all right, it's over, Marmee and Father are here, the doctor is coming to check you out, and especially Laurie is here.

At the understanding of this name Amy then became aware of the grip on her hip, momentarily out of her trance she came out of her sister's grip and turned her gaze in the direction of Laurie. Laurie's face had returned to a worried look, but nothing had prepared him for what was to come. Amy looked into Laurie's eyes for a few seconds, then her head swayed between him and Jo in a trembling manner. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, she suddenly got up in a frantic and trembling manner, her gaze planted in Laurie's, she repeated frantically.

Amy: No... no... no...

Then even more suddenly she started to run outside, the surprise passed Laurie with a look in his eyes and Meg started to run after her, the family after them. When they found themselves on the front porch of the garden Laurie panting scanning the surroundings, his gaze finally fell on his wife's silhouette, she was running towards the lake, panic overwhelmed Laurie and in a desperate screaming voice he was chanting her name.

Laurie: Amy! 

Laurie: Amy! Stop!

He finally caught up with her, halfway there he saw that she had stopped, her body turned towards the edge of the footbridge leading to the middle of the lake. His heart began to beat harder and harder, the anxiety gnawing at his heart. In a desperate gesture he reached out his hand to Amy, not wanting to touch her so as not to rush her.

Laurie: Amy, please don't do something crazy... I'm begging you.

Amy didn't turn in the direction of Laurie's voice, but she didn't move closer to the edge.

Amy: L...Laurie...

Laurie: Y...yes my raphaella?

Amy: Do you remember our discussion in the gallery?

The air was getting heavy.

Laurie: Of course I do, but...

Amy: I told you that you can have an influence on those you love. And that even if I found myself in a marriage without... the poets deciding it, it didn't matter to me.

Laurie: W...What are you getting at, my lady? 

Amy took a strong breath and finally turned in Laurie's direction, body face to face, heart dating at an irregular rhythm, eyes immersed in each other.

Amy: You know what you have to do, Laurie.

Laurie looked deep into Amy's green eyes, Amy's eyes were getting wet. Laurie's head was turning left and right in a sign of non-consent to this statement.

Laurie: No... no... no... no Amy! THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAVE TO DO!

Amy: Yes it is, Laurie! I'm just a small sacrifice...

Laurie: No! No! I love you, Amy! You are not a second choice! You've never been, please...

... Amy, My Lady, My Raphaella, Mrs. Vaughn... I don't know how I should name you, I secretly hope you didn't accept Fred's proposal... I have been a coward, a boor, I only deserve your contempt after my actions at the prom night, in this... our park. But... I didn't know how to prevent you from accepting Fred's proposal, everything was beyond me, I felt that if I didn't do something or say something I would let my last hope fly away, I couldn't see any other way to reveal my feelings to you... and unfortunately in an unspeakable way. My God, I'm done for... Miss March, you have turned me upside down, transformed me, bewitched me, I feel lost without you by my side, your presence has become indispensable to me, the days are dull without your presence, your smile... It seems that I can no longer think straight when your gaze meets mine, I get lost in the admiration of your person... your porcelain complexion brightens me up, your smile melts me, the features of your face twist when you are concentrated on your works. When your deep gaze transcends me I can't help but observe your nose, you always tell me that you hate it but it is nevertheless it that embellishes your face with your tender eyes, I get lost in your contemplation, it seems that nothing exists around me anymore in those moments. I am now only sighing for your presence, I miss you terribly My Lady, please wait for me, I have just received the news of Beth's state of health, I am more than relieved as I am sure you are, but give me one last chance to explain myself, my behavior is inexcusable I willingly admit it but allow me to let you love me, let me lay my heart cleanly at your delicate feet. I have never felt so much pain as when you accepted your rejection, you saw who was behind Laurie my dear, you wrapped me around your tender gloved finger, I can no longer escape and I have no desire to do so. Please believe me now, I have never loved anyone, just as I love you, I have learned from you the true feeling of loving someone. I have never loved Jo as I love you Amy, and I never will, you are my love, my flame, my heart, my reason, while Jo is my sister and you... if you accept it one day... you will be Mrs. Laurence.

Love, with all my heart, Laurie.

Amy and Laurie had not taken their eyes off each other throughout this reading, the air was charged with emotion, Amy looking into Laurie's eyes for all the sincerity that seemed to emanate from this letter. Laurie had recognized from the very first words in the letter that it was the one he had written to Amy on his way to meet her in Paris before she boarded the boat to Concord. He hadn't had time to give it to her at the time, but he had kept it preciously in his bedroom in his chest of drawers. It was the voice of his grandfather who had taken up his words and he could not help but be grateful that he had come across this letter and that he had it with him at the moment. Amy seemed to have come to terms with the idea that Jo was the one he should have in his life, but that wasn't the way it was supposed to be," he said himself, "Love comes where you least expect it.

Amy: I don't want to be your second choice My Lord... I don't want to be the one chosen out of spite...

Laurie walked slowly but surely towards Amy, a hand reaching out to her.

Laurie: You are not a second choice, My Lady, under any circumstances. When I wrote this letter I was in a state of complete madness, I had been walking around in circles for days not knowing how to make it up to you. Then when I learned of your refusal for Fred and Beth's state I had only one idea in mind, you found, even though you still despised me. That day when we were both in your gallery, just before you left me to join Fred, I opened my eyes and I really saw you for the first time. You Amy, in your beauty, your spontaneity, your ardor, flew away the innocence of childhood, you were standing in front of me in all your splendor. I have eyes only for you My Raphaella, you think the best thing for me is to end up with Jo, because you still have that ounce of fear that I still love her in your bosom, I apologize for revealing your deepest fear, but I will make it fly away right now.

Laurie was now at his height, eyes plunging into each other all the way down, his hand came to take her left side, his other arm snaking around her hip, his mouth hanging down to her ear.

Laurie: No words could detail the depth of my love for you, but know one thing, and I hope this one will take away all your worries. 

Laurie took Amy's hand and placed it on his heart, a line of incomprehension smeared across Amy's smooth forehead, and a faint emotional smile appeared on Laurie's face.

Laurie: I always treasure your sketches of me that day on the beach and in the Parisian gardens underneath my outfit. You are anchored in me to the Ma Dame fusin.

Tears began to fall on Laurie's fingers, he came and gently wiped them off with the palm of his thumb, then his hands gave way to his mouth, he placed a number of butterfly kisses on it, then in a solemn gesture he placed his last one on her lips. Fate had brought them together and Amy could not help but be happy. A smile came to cover her lips, she felt Laurie's smile and in a last breath they moved back, their foreheads pressed against each other.

Dark moments gave way to bright days, and in a last breath the last worries faded away.

In the distance Jo looked at the scene with a twinge in her heart. She was not only losing her love and her friend by her actions, but she was also losing a sister. In a last heartbeat she looked at them and then disappeared into the setting sun.

Epilogue:

Amy and Laurie lived for a while separately due to the many changes that the revelation of the nature of their relationship brought about, but a few months after the events they had taken up residence in the home of Aunt March, who had returned to live out her last years in Europe, which she had judged much more appropriate for her last moments. As a token of what Amy had done for her in Europe, she bequeathed Plumfield to her, while suggesting that literary salons be held there. The building was large enough to accommodate many guests, and Amy needed to live a second life, and unless she and Laurie gave birth to a whole tribe of young children with Laurie's Italian character, the space would have to be filled. At this allusion to their private lives Amy had blushed and stuttered for a few moments, Laurie, equal to himself, had outbid, making Aunt March blush in turn. Relationships with Jo had improved slightly, but she and Laurie were only interested in maintaining a cordial relationship for the sake of the family for the time being. Jo did not stay in Concord very long after the events and flew back to New York, where it seemed in her letters that she had found an old friend named Friedrich. Amy had invited Meg and Beth to participate in the setting up of her living rooms, all three had strengthened their ties, Beth's condition was slowly improving but she was on the road to recovery considering that she could now play a few chords on the piano. As for Laurie, he was supporting Amy in her projects while at the same time starting to work for his grandfather's company. The Laurences had not yet been blessed with the addition of a member to their business but for the time being he was slowly getting used to the bliss that came after every storm.

There are in the world 

Somewhere

At this very moment 

A sleeping woman

It is fragile

And makes me strong

Simply it is present

She is all the presence 

And to stop by her is a long journey.

A woman among others without doubt

But suddenly more woman than all the others

And holding his hand is the reason.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this end.
> 
> I'm working on my new story, hope you will like it when I published it :)
> 
> Stay safe !


End file.
